Robotnik's Family History
by English bloke
Summary: My version of Robotnik's Family History from his Grandfather Gerald Kintobor to the year 1996. Read and Review


First the legal stuff, the characters Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Kintobor, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Maria Kinbotor and Gerald Kinbotor are copyrighted to Sega, DiC Animations and Archie Comics. All others characters are copyrighted to me.  
  
Robotnik's Family History  
  
This is the life and family history of Robotnik to the year 1996.  
  
Robotnik's grandfather was the smarted man to ever live on Mobius, Professor Gerald Kintobor. Professor Kintobor (a chimpanzee man) was born in 1874 in the city of Ounkcor in Zandiff (Mobius version of Germany). Professor Kintobor was so smart at home and school, by the age of 6 his part all the science exams all Zandiffion 16 years old do. By the age of 7 Gerald Kintobor was doing his advance levels, he was doing Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Maths and History. He got A* in all of them and when to Ounkcor University by the age of 10 doing Astrophysics, Genetics, Military History, Maths and Chemistry. At 16 he finish all the course top of the class except in Maths, but intend of going to a top science company his joined the army in a special science and infantry unit.  
  
Gerald received promotion in the army very quickly, but one of his greatest army moments was when his was 20 (1894) in a research centre on Zandiffion colony Cigler (in Aermia, Mobius version of North America and Caribbean). The Ciglerion Independent Army attacked the base and killed most of the troops within the base. Gerald was lucky because he was in the laboratory with some scientist and troops. One of the scientist, Dr. Boris Ohingberg called for reinforcements, but all the troops and scientist fought the rebel army.  
In Zandiff the troops, scientist and Gerald were made war heroes and received international fame. Gerald was given the Golden X, Zandiff's higher award for military service.  
  
In 1902 was the famous attack on Edgar's port in Northern Sayer (a Mobius version of Britain, mainly England and Wales). The attack was done on the 100 year anniversary on Sayer becoming a Republic, the attack was done by Taffy Longton (a 25 year old badger with the power to shoot powerful lasers from his fingers), after the Sayerish forces arrested Taffy, he was send to a new complex on Libos (Prison island), it was joined run by Gerald, Dr. Easter Quinn (Freemanish, a tiger, 38 years old) and Professor Yobank Gunbe (Sayerish, a grizzly bear, 51 years old). Gerald found out a lot on genetics of evolving Mobions (powerful Mobions) and took DNA samples of Taffy and other evolving Mobions.  
  
In 1905 Gerald married Olaner Isbeak (a 27 year old chimpanzee) and had to two kids, Civin born in 1906 (Robotnik's father) and his daughter Chanlear born in 1909 (Maria Kintobor's mother). Gerald seem to like Chanlear more. She got pregnant at the age of 20 (1929) and had Maria, Chanlear only child, the father was never know, but it was likely to be a young army officer. Gerald really loved Maria.  
  
In 1915 Gerald was 43 years old, the Zandiffion government made him into a lieutenant general and head of scienific research. His space division, run by rear admiral Lindon Roser's team found a asteroid with tunnels and one flat surface, orbiting Mobius, it was called Ark and Roser wanted to make the Ark into a colony for Zandiff. Rocketry was a new science in 1915 and Zandiff would of needed help from Freemantle (Mobius version of Britain mostly England, Scotland and Ireland), Sayer, Premier (Mobius version of USA) and Rex (Russia).  
  
In 1916 the construction of the Ark colony started and after a lot of money spend and life lost in   
1933 the Ark was finish. Scientists and troops were send to the Ark, 3 men were send to run the Ark, General Professor Gerald Kintobor, Air Marshall Ian Plaver (a 46 year old Freemanish Barn Owl) and Admiral Lenin Volkist (a 49 year old Rexam Harp Seal).  
But in 1935 in Zandiff was the military coup of Field Marshall Loppe Hillment (a 50 year old Wolf). Hillment became Fuller of Zandiff, he wanted Zandiff to be a superpower and build up the military, Kinbotor was a supporter of Hillment.  
  
Also in 1935 Admiral Volkist and the whole Rexam troops on the Ark left. The Zandiffion troops over numbered the Freemanish troops. Air Marshall Ian Plaver did try to send radio messages to Allies (Freemantle, Sayer, Premier and other smaller, weaker counties), but the Zandiffion troops took over the whole of the communication rooms. Whiles the Sayerish and Premierion governments were building up some more troops to replace the Rexam troops, the Zandiffion were sending troops and weapons from Zandiff and its colonies. By 1939 the Zandiffion troops outnumbered the Freemanish, Sayerish and Premierion troops combined.  
  
In 1936 Gerald second and last grandchild, Ovi Kinbotor was born, but better know as Ivo Robotnik later in life. Civin Kinbotor married Sinum Andoin (a 27 year old chimpanzee from Troham (Mobius version of France)) in 1934. Sinum was the daughter of the ambassador from Troham and can speck many languages. Sinum was also a evolving Mobion with psychic powers. Ovi was the only child of Civin and Sinum because it was a fluke Civin had a low sperm count. Civin was in the Zandiffion army as a major and was quickly gaining rank, in 1942 he was a major-general.  
  
In 1940 the Freemanish, Sayerish and Premierion troops lefted the Ark and Zandiff had full control of the colony and Hillment made Gerald Kintobor the governor of the Ark. In the same year the scientist started making weapons for Zandiff, two products were product Eclipse (the eclipse cannon) and product Shadow.  
Also in 1940 Kinbotor demanded to have Chanlear and Maria to live in the colony, Maria was only 11.  
  
In 1942 the Great War (Mobion world war) started with Zandiff invading Maente (country like Poland) on it southern boarder. Maente allies Freemantle Empire, Sayer Empire and Troham Empire declared war on the Zandiffion empire.  
Kintobor was using his knowledge of genetics to make the first man made creature, Shadow Chaos (Shadow the Hedgehog). Shadow was created in 1942 and Kintobor gave him the power of speed, but he was also able to use the Chaos Emeralds in a way that no one else on Mobius can use them. The Zandiffion government wanted to make soldiers that don't to need to use weapons, can be used for special missions behind emery lines and they could make an unlimited amount of men.  
  
The military of Zandiff including Kintobor knew that if the Ark could be used as a weapon, no country could be able to stop them. Kintobor had some of Mobius's best scientists working on the Ark marking the Eclipse cannon and genetic and robotic products and marking new weapons.  
Kintobor threaded Shadow as a second son, Shadow was born with the power of speed (as you already know), be able to use the chaos emeralds, able to speak Zandiffie (German), Freemanish (English) in a Premierion (American) accent, Sayerish (Welsh), Rexam (Russian) and Trohamion (French) and trained to use guns and knifes. Kintobor gave Shadow two gold handguns as a present, they were heavy and powerful. Kintobor made Shadow a colonel in his army on the Ark, but he was send to Zandiff many times.  
  
Shadow's most famous mission was in 1943, to go to Angel Island to get as many Chaos Emeralds as possible. During the mission 8 Master Emerald guards were shot dead and Shadow got 5 of the Chaos Emeralds and transported to Zandiff's capital, Germaina.  
Because of the raid the peaceful Angel Island declared war on Zandiff, the first and last time it ever declared war on anyone.  
  
During the War years starting in 1944 Shadow and Maria formed a relationship. On the 24/10/1949 Shadow and Maria got married. Shadow and Maria really loved each other.  
  
In November 1949 Zandiff and its allies lost the war and all that was left for the Allies was the invasion of Ark. The Ark invasion was launch in Sayer and Premier, with troops from Freemantle, Sayer, Premier and other troops from Freemantle's and Sayer's Empires. The invasion date was the 28/5/1950.  
Once the troops got onto the Ark they overpowered the Zandiffion troops. Kintobor tried to lead his troops best he could but the allies overnumbered his troops. Shadow, Maria and Kintobor's second in commend Major-General Frank Weimer (a half robot polar bear) took Gerald to a small armoured room so that the allies couldn't get him.  
During the battle for the central room with the escape pods, Maria got Shadow into a pod but a Premierion troops shot Maria in her lung and died in front of Shadow's eyes. Before Maria died she told Shadow to bring peace to Mobius, but Shadow thought she said that she wanted revenge.  
The allies discovered that if the war went on for one more year the Ark could of destroyed the Allies. The Ark finish the eclipse cannon, did many genetics products, had many robots and made many weapons that was nothing like the weapons the allies were using.  
A young officer Uno Poaff (a gorilla) took the 4 of the emeralds before escaping the allies.  
The fifth emerald was found by an Premierion officers and took it to for the Premierion government.  
The only two people on the Ark after the battle was Gerald and Weimer. Gerald saw Maria dead and changed the eclipse cannon from destroying cities to destroying planets. Gerald also made a film to be show if ever anyone puts the Chaos Emeralds in the cannon. Gerald also made robots and froze Weimer as a final guard before the Biohazard.  
  
On Mobius the allies caught Shadow in the Si Island 'Bondo.' The Si Islands are a part of the Freemantle Empire. They send him to Libus and froze him.  
  
Civin Kintobor was never as smart as Gerald, but still a smart man. In the Great War he was very successful and in 1947 he was very powerful in the army and became a General. But in 1947 his house in Northern Zandiff was bombed and killed him.  
  
Ovi's IQ is actuarially higher than Gerald's. Ovi was brilliant in science and maths but good in all subject.  
He got a degree in Ounkcor University in 1945 and University of Diamond in 1954. He was great at genetics and robotics.  
But ever since the bombing of his house in 47 he developed a split personality, the Robotnik personality.  
3 days after the bombing Ovi woke up in a hospital and the day after his Robotnik personality showed. The doctors gave Ovi medicine to keep the Robotnik in the back of his mind.  
  
Over the years Ovi leaded a normal life, in 1954 he served in the army for 3 years. He then left to work for the Freemantle and Zandiff air forces to design planes for another 3 years.  
But after Ovi left the air force he met General Uno Poaff. Poaff was a very bad thing for Ovi because Poaff showed him the Chaos Emeralds and told stories of his father and grandfather and this bought back Robotnik in his mind.  
Robotnik got Ovi to join Poaff fascist party 'the X' (it was called the X because Zandiff's highest award is the gold X and X had been an important patriotic symbol for Zandiff, like the St. George Cross for England).  
But in the same year of joining the party it was attacked by the Freemantlish SAS, Sayerish SAS and Zandiffion Army in the mountains.  
Ovi didn't fight against the allies and hidden in a room with the red chaos emerald. Ovi saw a young Freemantlish solider, a blue hedgehog, Razor Spike, Sonic's Father.  
  
After his belief period in the X Ovi went to Damien, the capital of Sayer. He was working for a medicine company called GH. He worked for GH for 5 years. On his fifth year he proposed to add robotic parts to people if they get badly injured, mainly for the army, his main part of the proposal was using film showing Major-General Weimar, but his boss Professor Ewen Tomas (a 55 year old fox) laughed at his idea. So Ovi resigned.  
  
Ovi was head hunted by the Zandiffion government to become the chief scientific adviser for the Chancellor Ebet Franker (a 52 year old male Rhino). Ovi also became a adviser for the head of Zandiff's military Field Marshal Fro Tipee (a 59 year old ant and a veteran from the Great War and attack against the X). Tipee told Ovi about his father, grandfather and tips on gorilla warfare.  
  
By 1969 Ovi's mood swings letting Robotnik take control of his body became more frequent and he quit his job as an advisor. Ovi moved to Premier for help to handle Robotnik and saw the best psychologist on Mobius, Professor Cassandra Sail (a Premierion 32 year old female cat). But both Ovi and Robotnik fell in love with Cassandra. Cassandra was able to give Ovi drugs, but came too late to stop Robotnik and no matter how useful the drugs Robotnik will still come and control the body sometimes.  
Ovi did become close to Cassandra and got into his only relationship. But Cassandra dead of a rare heart condiction in November 1970. After her death Robotnik was even more stronger in Ovi.  
  
In July 1971 Ovi decided to set up his own company. Ovi got money from all the major counties. Ovi company was called Xavier, it was making medicine, robots and weapons. Ovi wanted to make medicine to help people but he only government money to make military equipment.   
In 1975 Ovi became a very rich man, having £176 million (around $210 million). Ovi already had a lot of money, but he became a multi millionaire.  
  
But in 1982 on of Kintobor's scientist, Sasha Spike (a purple hedgehog, Sonic's Mother) saw Kintobor doing a illegal cloning experiment. This was when Kintobor was under Robotnik's control and she almost when to the press but decided not to because her husband told her not to and she knew that Ovi did suffer from mood swings.  
  
In 1984 Robotnik started hiring hit-men and advisors. In 86 one of the advisors of Robotnik hired, Major Qu Mathes (a black Labrador, a Troham army officer and a fascist) told him about Razor Spike having 2 of the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
In May 1987 Robotnik hired 5 men to kidnap Razor and Sasha Spike. When the men kidnapped the 2 they took them to an old military base outside Diamond (Freemantle's largest second city). Robotnik tortured Sasha and Razor. Robotnik injected Sasha with a chemical that made people have weak organs. The injection worked against Sasha, but wanting Razor to talk he killed Sasha in front of Razor. Ovi comeback and control the body and he didn't kill Razor. The kidnapers took Kintobor out of the room. The kidnapers said they killed Razor, but there was no body of Razor even found.  
Kintobor felt guilty about killing Sasha but Robotnik stopped him going to the Freemantle police.  
  
2 years after Sasha's murder Kintobor had £350 million (around $500 million). Kintobor decided to take a job with the Freemantle government. He was working for the a special genetics department the government set up in 1981. Kintobor was the head of the department, but many people from the government wanted a Freemantlish person running the department.  
Kintobor decided to start a research project on evolving Mobions. He put in charge of product Dr. Diamond Staray, a star cat, a cat with stars on there fur and special powers (Sonic's half brother in law).  
  
In 1993 Kintobor met a evolving Mobion, he had the power of speed and had the potential to run the speed of sound, this was Sonic Razor Spike. He was 13 at the time and only just discovery his powers.  
Kintober gave Sonic a injection for his body to stand the speeds over 250 mph and able to run the speed of sound and Diamond made Sonic his trainers.  
Kintobor was nice to Sonic and the injection and trainers worked, but Robotnik came back to control Kintobor's body. Robotnik asked Diamond to leave the room and started to talk to Sonic about his parents. Robotnik then demanded the 2 Chaos Emeralds Sonic's dad had.   
Sonic called for Diamond to help Sonic. Diamond came in, saw what Robotnik was doing and he got mad. Diamond turned his whole body into diamond and punched Robotnik to a pile of chemicals.  
The chemicals was what Robotnik would of most wanted because the chemicals gave Robotnik complete control of Kintobor's body. Kintobor no longer exist. His name is now Dr. Ivo Robotnik.  
The chemicals also unlock Robotnik's evolving gene inside he. Robotnik inherited the gene from his mother. Robotnik was able to shot green lasers from his fingers.  
Sonic ran off, while Diamond and Robotnik were fighting. After 5 minutes Diamond ran off. On that day Robotnik was completely born.  
A few days after the fight with Diamond Robotnik started setting up his organization. He started hiring his elite guards. His first 2 elite guards were Dr. Dinoson Allios (a 45 year old brown alligator from Freemantle). Allios was working for a secret military product called Product Muscle, to give troops super strength, but sacked in 1988 after doing an illegal action against a Major Wolfgang Wolfinstein, a wolf he gave super strength but changed his body. After the experiment Allios experimented on him and gave himself half robotic, half biological arm and legs, Allios arms had rocket launchers and laser fingertips. Allios was Robotnik's second in commend. The other elite guard was Thunghron Roader (a 29 year old elephant with super strength and shot electricity from his tucks). Thunghron is from the Zandiffion army as a 2nd Lieutenant. Thunghron was Robotnik's first military advisor.  
Robotnik sold Xavier for £200 million (around $375 million) and quit his job with the Freemantle government. Robotnik legally change his name to Ivo Robotnik.  
Robotnik was buying and building on land across Mobius. He was building many things like factory and genetic labs.  
Robotnik made his money by buying and selling stock.  
  
In 1994 Robotnik started a civil war, in Troham, trying to help his friend Qu Mathes, now a General in the Troham army. By starting the civil war he got international attraction and Troham neighbors were worry including Freemantle (Freemantle is a island nation but Troham was only across the Freemantle channel). Robotnik was hoping to make Troham as a puppet state.  
The civil war only lasted for 10 mouths, but it cause major financial and social problem in Troham, many Troham lives were lost, also the allies lives were lost, trying to stop Mathes and Robotnik. Mathes was sent to Libos.  
In May 94 Robotnik hired a Major-General from the Star Army. Star is a small country like Israel where the population is nearly all Star cats. The Major-General was Mysico Magic a red star cat with purple stars and brown hair. His power is being the ultimate shape stiffer. He is the ultimate shape stiffer because when he stiffs into a form e.g Sonic, he can copy his speed and sometimes can be stronger. Robotnik made Mysico the head of his army and promise him Freemantle and Star.  
Also in the year on of Robotnik small robot factory was destroy one by Sonic and his gang.  
In July Robotnik started a rumor that a blue hedgehog will try and steal the Chaos Emeralds on Angel Island (Angel Island is an small independent island, but not a floating island).  
In August Robotnik send his troops and Mysico to get the Chaos Emeralds. Sadly Sonic and his group, Knuckles Echidnal and the Angel Island army beat him, but only just beat them.  
  
1995 was Robotnik's biggest years. He was one of the richest men in the world. He was setting up organizations, becoming allies with other organizations, bring in more elite guards and started to attack the allies.  
Robotnik's new elite guards were Mysico's 15 year old son Tron, a orange star-cat with red stars and brown hair, his powers is to turn himself into a robot. The other 3 were cyborgs, Albuser 'Karate' Miller (a black cat, brilliant at karate from Freemantle), Shank Istapol (a white shark from a country called Po, a part of the Sayer Empire a lot like Australia) and Max Walls (a warthog, from Premier).  
Robotnik's biggist action was in March 1995 on Libos, starting what was called the bloody week. What happen was Robotnik's allies the Libos Freedom army, attacking the allies, Robotnik also caused an uprising on all the prison, ran by General Qu Mathes and caused a mutiny on the Si Islands cruiser HMS Dolphin and the Rexam 5th Air Force and army group. The mutiny were stopped and they helped against the Libos Freedom army. Also the troops in the prisons stopped the prison uprising and killed Mathes during the riots, but 8% of prisoners on the main island escaped the prison and joined the Libos Freedom army.  
A few days after the bloody week the great alliance was form. The alliance had the 4 superpower of Mobius in it, Freemantle, Sayer, Rex and Premier.  
Also Robotnik's June was a busy month. He tried to steal the Chaos Emeralds and launch a laser in space. The laser was called the 'Death Laser.'  
Robotnik send Mysico to steal the Emeralds from Sonic. Mysico was beating Sonic very easily but Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonic.  
Sonic, Knuckles and Stars (Sonic's star cat half-nephew with psychic powers) went to stop Robotnik. Sonic was able to beat Robotnik and destroy the Death Laser.  
Robotnik thought he was beaten by Sonic because he was too weak. Robotnik and Allios were working on Robotnik to make him the most powerful man alive. Robotnik has the power of shooting very powerful laser from his fingers and eyes, was able to make a laser shield and had super strength.  
  
Robotnik did a very big action in early 96. Robotnik was able to sink the SRS (Sayer Republic Ship) Liverpool, a Sayerish Aircraft carrier. Robotnik bombed it with his robot planes from a airbase on a tiny island. This made Freemantle's Prime Minister Edward Bear (a brown bear), Sayer's President Ewe Adanton (a jaguar), Premier's President Andy Isinton (a alligator) and Premier of Rex Ivor Minkov (a polar bear) all signed documents to kill Robotnik. There send there special forces to all know Robotnik camps. Freemantle was the nearest country to killing Robotnik by attacking Lobul Castle in Northern Freemantle. Some of Robotnik's best officers were killed. Robotnik escaped by going into a special room, going up into a tower and escaped using a helicopter. Robotnik took with him a stone templet with information about the eighth emerald, the black emerald, the dark emerald.  
There was a small continent called Cat in the middle of the Range ocean (Mobius version of the Indian ocean). There was only 2 counties on Cat, the Tiger Republic and the Lion Kingdom, both very big rivals. In 96, there was a famous visit from Pride Stimutal III (58 year old King of Lion) visited Tiger, but it wasn't famous for that. During his tour of the capital, Siberia, Stimutal was shot died and this was a very bad thing for relations. Lion's new Pride, Leon II (Stimutal's son) declared war on Tiger and was really to invast. But luckily the UN stopped the war and the war only lasted for 2 days, Tiger promise to arrest the assassin. He was found in Bombay, Tiger's second largest city. His name was Eran Lonne, a Tiger Nationalist working for Robotnik. He was handed over to Lion and was given the death penalty, ordered by Pride Leon II.  
Robotnik also wanted Sonic and his gang so badly that in the middle of May he send some of his troops, Thunghron, Max, Shank and Karate. They were beaten by Sonic, Knuckles and the other members of the groups.  
Robotnik decided to base himself at the Jadder Mountains. The Jadder Mountains are in the south of Freemantle, some of Mobius best skiing mountains. At his base he started drilling for resources and building a special giant laser tower to be used with satellite to bombard cities and military target. The Freemantle government knew about the Robotnik base and started building a SAS base run by Lieutenant General Fella Micheal (a 35 year old black and white cat). Fella was famous in the army for having half a little finger missing.  
Once Robotnik knew about the SAS base, Robotnik build the laser more quickly and started testing it in December. 


End file.
